


White Hair & Amber Eyes

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Makishima Has A 15 year old Sister, Makishima Has A Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choe comparing Makishima & his little sister in terms of... well, just about everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makishima stared with admiration as Mikasa fought with the young, female inspector, Akane Tsunemori. Mikasa managed to knock out the brunette & quickly hurry to his side, assisting him to stand & walk down the flights of stairs.

"Next time don't get caught." She sighed under her breath. A small smile tugged at his thin lips at the weak threat, "I might not always be there to save you." Mikasa added thoughtfully.

Makishima nodded lightly, "I know. But you will be for now." His smile widened as a car waited at the bottom of the building, door opening by a friend face, "Choe." Makishima said in relief.

Choe smirked back through closed eyes, "Hello again, thought I'd lost you for a moment." He said. Mikasa eased Makishima into the car besides Choe, slipping in seconds later to begin the cleaning of his wounds.

"Ugh, that bastard Kougami cut your pretty face." Mikasa hissed in displeasure as she added a firm pressure to the bleeding cut. Makishima rolled his amber eyes, & glanced at Choe who read his eBook in silence.

"Calm down, it's just a cut." He replied coolly, shifting until he leaned somewhat on Choe. Choe merely gave him a slight glance & went back to his reading.

Mikasa sighed, "No, no ones allowed to hurt _you_." She stated cleaning a small gash flowing along his collar bone, he hissed quietly  & shifted stiffly. "I shall get my revenge." She threatened.

"No, you will not." Makishima said back. Choe's eyes widened & he watched the two from his peripheral vision, unsure of the situation. He barely met Mikasa today, from what he's seen, he'd say she was Makishima's, underage lover.

"Why is that?" Mikasa bit back, amber eyes boring deeply into his own. Makishima held her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. Her stern, unnerving look unwavering.

Makishima leaned back, releasing her face, "I find him fascinating." He said with a huff, slender arms crossing over his chest. "Leave the man be." Mikasa gasped & looked to a confused Choe. She began to die of laughter, & Choe watched on as his good friend of several long years tinted a light shade of pink.

"Oh god! You can't be- you have- have a crush on the Shinya enforcer don't you!?" Mikasa continued to laugh, falling & draping herself over Choe's & Makishima's legs. "You do!" She spoke up as the white haired male remained quiet.

"... Do you?" Choe asked quietly from his place besides Makishima. The white hair just sighed & looked down at just hands as they fumbled with one another, cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

"Course he does. He's my brother, know him better than Shinya ever will." Mikasa commented as she stretched across their legs. Choe blinked in shock, "Yea, we're related, couldn't you tell from the white hair, & amber eyes. Plus the freaking way we look alike?" Mikasa asked. Choe began to carefully study them both; finding it all true.

"Well shit."


	2. March

_**March** _

Choe watched from the porch as Mikasa went outside to sit in the grass, the morning still chilly but she seeming unaffected by the cold temperature. Makishima quietly appeared besides him, sipping a hot cup of tea, wisps of smoke rising from it.

"She's a strange child... Then again, you weren't that ordinary either." Choe said causally, knowing his friend wouldn't be offended by his words. Makishima sipped his tea, closing his eyes & basking in the taste of the hot liquid touching his taste buds, & warming his whole body.

"I know. I've feared for her, as you now know, she's my sister. But, we have our differences. Such as right this moment." Makishima said looking to his sister. Mikasa sat in the grass, legs crossed & leaning back on her arms as the wind whipped around her short length white hair.

"How so?" Choe asked watching Makishima intensely.

"Mikasa thinks only of the past when she sits alone, figuring out where things went wrong." He said, "I, on the other hand, think only future wise. Strive for what I want in life." Explained Makishima, "She dwells in the past, picking out her favorite tidbits to relive, I pick out my greatest accomplishments that I will complete in the near future." He added taking a long swig from his drink.

"Why does she dwell in the past?" Choe asked, gaze going back to the young girl.

"Times not as long as you think, times when I was usually around more often. I only decided to bring her along with me now because of her hue, & it is rapidly changing; I've noticed for the last few years the fluctuations of her psycho-pass." Makishima explained, eyes widened & lips curling up into a smile as Mikasa hurried towards them.

"Hey guys." She said, wrapping slender arms around Makishima's waist. Mikasa released him & hugged a surprised Choe, he patted her head awkwardly, meeting the calculating eyes of Mikasa. The amber eyes held a challenge, daring him to do something.

 _But what?_ Choe questioned himself as he felt Mikasa's delicate fingertips brush the skin of his hand. He looked at her, seeing the taunt in her eyes just before she wondered off once more, back into the house.

"How else are you two different?" Choe asked.

"... She can't control her psycho-pass, that is why I do not allow her on the streets. She can easily be scanned & taken away," Choe noticed Makishima's grip tighten on the porch railing, "No one is allowed- no one will take _her away from me_. I'll have their heads." Makishima said, closing his eyes  & beginning to breath evenly.

~

_Mikasa opened her eyes, finding herself alone in her bedroom; only difference is she was asleep. She sat up slowly, hair flowing with her._

_"Finally, I'd thought you'd never come." A voice said from the corner of the room. Mikasa smirked, knowing the voice anywhere. It a been a whole month of adjusting to his voice & presence._

_"Choe." She breathed with such happiness, such confidence. Mikasa turned to find the older gentleman a few paces away, a distance she merrily crossed to be engulfed in the warmth of his hug. He smiled softly as her hair tickled her nose._

_"It is great to see you again. I wish we could actually do things like this... Out there." He said trialing off as he looked out a window to the world, "But, we'd be locked away, separated, & alienated because of this." Choe said seeming zoned out, but the chaste kiss being placed upon Mikasa's forehead said otherwise._

_"... I agree." She murmured, tucking her face further into his chest, "But alas we are ruled out from our own kind as, **different** , by a machine." Mikasa said, the fire burning in her amber eyes uncontainable._

_Choe smirked, "That is why Makishima does what he does." There was the paused dream Choe had been hoping to avoid. But he was wrong, & said the wrong thing, feeling the once relaxed girl go stiff & rigid in his arms._

_"Exactly where we differ as a person." Mikasa said before dream Choe slowly faded._


	3. April

_**April** _

Another month passed, one where Choe learned more of Makishima's & Mikasa's past relationship. One that made them more messed up without society reminding them of their flaws; of Mikasa's flaws.

"Choe..." The older man turned, finding a more feminine version of his good friend standing close behind him. Her eyes directly flowing up from the delicate bridge of her slightly upturned nose, "Where has my brother vanished off to?"

Choe shrugged, "Even I cannot say, he's secretive, & if he doesn't want you to find out where he's vanished to... You won't." He said, "I would have expected _you_ of all people to know that." Mikasa's eyes narrowed,  & her lip pulled back slightly, resembling something of a sneer at the insult.

"Silence, do _not_ insult my knowledge of my own brother. I don't care if you are his friend, I'll have your head too." She threatened, gold eyes reflecting a deep hatred along with a burning passion. _A passion to what, however?_ Once again Choe found himself thinking about the deeper meaning behind the teen's stare.

Choe sighed, "I'll call your brother. But please, stay in the house, or near, don't get anywhere near a scanner... It won't end well if you do." He said with a sly smirk crossing his features. Mikasa glared at him.

"I can control my hue just fine, thank you very much. And why is it you care?" Mikasa asked sharply. He turned to face her once more, leaning over to her eye level. A teasing look behind his odd eyes.

"Because of who your brother is. I wouldn't heed you any warning or sympathy if you were anyone elses child." Choe said coldly. Mikasa felt her anger bubble up, so she did what she'd been waiting to do since she met him; she _kissed_ him. Choe quickly backed away, eyes narrowing at the teen girl.

"You care because... you _like_ me, don't even lie, you being around my brother for as long as you have been probably made you an easy liar to spot." Mikasa said over her shoulder before skipping back into the house. Choe rolled his eyes, hand brushing over his freshly kissed lips. _She's mental... but I like it._ He smirked  & began to dial Makishima.

-

Choe entered the living room, find Mikasa asleep in the gap of Makishima's long legs. His pale, long fingered hands tangled in his sister's white hair as she slept soundly. Choe took a seat across from them, watching them as his laptop started up.

"Where did you vanish to?" Makishima asked quietly, lips turning upward as a quiet murmur fell from Mikasa's lips. "She was worried about you." He added.

Choe shrugged, "Just out, nowhere in particular. Just needed a bit of fresh air." He replied as he began surfing the internet. A peaceful silence stretched on & Choe snuck a look to his friend. Choe admired Makishima with his witty comebacks & well thought plans, however he thought about what Makishima lacked; a second. _Someone to rule by his side; not just a friend or partner, but a lover._ Choe's eyes skated over Mikasa, finding her hair pulled back to expose her slender neck, deep bruises covered the pale, supple skin there.

"... We have a meeting tomorrow." Makishima's comment sliced through Choe's thoughts. He snapped back, smiling up at the younger male.

"Ah, is that so? With who?" He couldn't prevent his eyes from landing back on the bruises disrupting the flesh of Mikasa's neck.

"Don't know. Some guy who can get us back into Sybil." Makishima said continuing to stroke Mikasa's neck with fingertips. _Maybe that is why he is so intent on having Kougami. A lover? From what I've discovered Mikasa was, & is here to fill that void, but sooner or later she'll find someone better suited for her. All a matter of when..._ "He seems pretty high up from what his biography says."

 _And Makishima knows it,_ he finished his thought,  & nodded, "Well then, guess Sybil's finally going to be exposed once & for all."

Makishima grinned, "Now, my sister & I shall retire for the evening. Night, my dear friend." He said standing, holding Mikasa's form in his arms as he quickly crossed the living room to the bedroom area. Choe smirked to himself, bangs falling over his eyes.

"This is the evolution of a lovely partnership... & the best part? The benefits that come with, all in the form of an adolescent female." He murmured to himself, lacing his fingers together as he reclined more in the chair. His laptop having shut off awhile ago...


End file.
